Can I Take Your Sister as My Girlfriend?
by IsmiHana
Summary: Chapter 5 update!/"Tetsu-chan, maaf! Tadi aku lihat Akashi-senpai di pintu depan, jadi aku mencarimu. Tapi aku mengganggumu dan Kise-senpai, ya…"/"J, jadi? Kise-senpai akan datang malam ini?"/"Kau merisaukan Ryouta, hn?"/Collab with HoshiKirari. TBC
1. Chapter 1

Ini hari pertamaku di Teikou Middle School. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat gugup. Mungkin karena keramaiannya, mungkin juga karena suasana baru. Tambahan lagi, seorang kakak kelas berambut pirang terus menerus menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Ugh, aku yakin mukaku merah sekarang.

T-tolong jangan melihatku, _Senpai_!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CAN I TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER AS MY GIRLFRIEND?**

**~PART 1~**

**(Collab with HoshiKirari)**

**Pairing: KisexFem!Kuroko, Sibling!AkaKuro**

**WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, Bahasa enggak efektif, ****Fem!Kuroko, ****Kuroko berubah nama jadi Akashi Tetsuna**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Akashi Tetsuna-san?"

"_Hai desu_."

"Michiyo Atsushi-kun?"

"Nyemmm… _hai_…"

"Nagisa Hyuuga-kun?"

Guruku masih sibuk mengabsen kehadiran kami, sementara aku menatap keluar jendela. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terbayang dalam benakku. Astaga. Semoga murid lain tidak menyadari kalau aku terus-terusan diperhatikan olehnya saat MOS tadi, atau pembicaraan baru yang hangat akan menyebar. Duh.

"Permisi, _Sensei_!" sebuah suara menyela pengabsenan, sementara bunyi pintu yang dibuka terdengar.

I-itu pemuda tadi!

"_Sensei_, Kepala Sekolah ingin bicara sebentar dengan Anda." ujarnya sambil tersenyum cemerlang. Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari gadis-gadis di sampingku.

"Kyaa! Dia kan Kise Ryouta!"

"_Un_! Dia jadi _senpai_ kita sekarang!"

"Astaga! Sungguh?!"

"_Kakkoi na_…"

Aku memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Mereka benar. Ia adalah sang model yang sedang tenar sekarang, Kise Ryouta. Wajahnya memang tampan, dengan kulit putih, iris nya yang berwarna coklat madu dan rambut pirang keemasan nya…

Tanpa kusadari, Kise menatap ke arahku sambil tersenyum lalu mengerling cantik. Membuat satu kelas kompak menatapku yang baru tersadar.

Semoga mukaku nggak semerah tomat!

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _Sensei_! _Shitsurei shimashita_…" ia menutup pintu. Lalu kelas hening sejenak.

"Ehm," suara guruku memecah kesunyian, "Baca artikel di halaman 4 dan temukan gagasan pokoknya. _Sensei_ harus menemui Kepala Sekolah. Jangan ribut."

Kelas masih hening saat sang guru meninggalkannya. Lalu semuanya sibuk dengan artikel di buku masing-masing. Namun, seseorang mencolekku dan bertanya pelan.

"Kau kenalannya?"

Dia? Ah, pasti Kise-_senpai_ tadi.

"Bukan." balasku singkat.

"Eh? Masa? Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu lho…"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Momoi-san, Akashi-san. Tolong diam sejenak." Suara tajam dari ketua kelasku terdengar. Momoi bersungut-sungut, "Nanti kita lanjutkan, ya. Aku Momoi Satsuki! _Yoroshiku_~" bisiknya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Akashi Tetsuna. _Yoroshiku_," aku balas berbisik. Momoi mengangguk dan kembali menekuni artikelnya, sementara aku mulai membaca isi halaman 4 perlahan-lahan.

Tapi… Apa ini? Kenapa wajah Kise ketika mengerling ke arahku kembali terbayang di benakku?

Astaga. Mukaku memanas mengingatnya. Kenapa tingkahnya begitu kepadaku?

* * *

"Ne, ne Tetsu-chan!" Momoi menghampiri mejaku dengan senyum lebar, "Makan di atap, yuk! Kau bawa bekal, kan?"

"Ya—" Momoi langsung menarik tanganku sebelum aku sempat beranjak dari kursi.

"Ayo, bergegas!" sepertinya ia bersemangat sekali. Aku hanya mengangguk, berusaha mengikutinya. Kami berdua segera pergi ke atap—

"Oh, kalian?" Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Oh, tidak. It's Kise Ryouta.

"S-_senpai_?" sepertinya Momoi kaget menyadari keberadaan Kise di spot tujuan kami.

"Kalian dari kelas 1-B kan? Kenalkan, aku Kise Ryouta ssu. Kelas 2-A. _Yoroshiku_ _ssu_~" Ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku Momoi Satsuki _desu_! _Yoroshiku_, senpai! Ne, Tetsu-chan. Perkenalkan dirimu~" Momoi menyenggol lenganku sembari tersenyum.

Oh, _Kami-sama_… Mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku sungguh terpesona akan sosoknya yang sempurna. "Ne, Tetsu-chan?_ Daijoubu desuka_?" aku merasakan bahu ku disentuh oleh seseorang. Mengerjapkan mata. Masa… daritadi aku melamun? Ukh. Malunya.

Aku berusaha menunjukan muka datarku seperti biasa. "Akashi Tetsuna _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, senpai_." sembari membungkukkan badanku. Kulihat air muka nya sedikit berubah saat aku memperkenalkan diriku. Raut wajahnya… errr… kaget? Entahlah, dia terlihat agak pucat. Hei, apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku?

Ia lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ah, mau makan siang, ya? Kebetulan! Aku dan Aominecchi juga mau makan siang-ssu yo! Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Tersenyum. Ah, senyumnya sungguh terasa hangat dihatiku.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap muncul dari belakang Kise, "Yo!"

"Bagaimana-ssu?"

Momoi menoleh ke arahku dengan muka girang, "Ayo, Tetsu-chan!"

"E-eh?"

"Sudah, nggak usah menolak! Lagipula aku bawa banyak bekal hari ini!"

"B, baiklah…"

Kami duduk bersama dan membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Waaa…! Akashi-san, bekalmu kelihatan enak ssu!" seru Kise semangat, lantas mengambil satu teriyaki dari bentoku.

"Iya, kelihatan enak!" ujar Momoi semangat. Aomine bahkan sudah mencicipi sayurnya, "_Umai_!" serunya semangat.

"_C-chotto_… _Senpai_!" seruku kaget.

"Kau bisa masak? Ini enak sekali-ssu!"

"_Chigau desu_. Bukan aku yang memasaknya…"

Acara makan-memakan kami seketika terhenti.

"Eh? Terus siapa dong, Tetsu-chan?"

"_Boku no… onii-sama desu_."

…

"EH?! _ONII-SAMA_?!"

* * *

Aku membereskan tasku, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Duh, aku hampir menubruk seseorang.

"Seijuuro _nii-sama_!" seruku kaget.

"Sudah pulang, Tetsuna? Kau tidak mengikut klub?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Ah iya, aku kan belum memasuki klub apapun ya… "_Uun_. Nanti kupikirkan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." sahut pemuda di hadapanku sambil merangkulku. Dia adalah kakakku, Akashi Seijuuro. Idola satu sekolah.

"Onii-sama ada klub hari ini, kan?"

"Klub libur. Jadi aku bisa pulang bersamamu."

Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak kakakku ini. Dan terlebih lagi, ia tak suka ditolak. Ia selalu berkata bahwa seluruh perkataannya adalah absolut.

"_Onii-sama_, kenal dengan Kise-senpai?"

"Kise? Oh, si model kelas. Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya. Ada apa? Dia mengganggumu?"

CKRIS! Ada suara gunting terdengar. Aku yakin itu pasti gunting milik kakakku.

"T-tidak kok. Hanya sikapnya padaku… agak…"

Mukaku memerah mengingat tingkahnya.

"… berlebihan…"

Mendengar perkataanku, dia terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya seakan berkata benar-begitu-Tetsuna? Melihatnya, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku seraya menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Ah, hanya Seijuuro _nii-sama_ saja yang mengetahui sikap pemalu ku seperti ini.

Kudengar, Seijuuro _nii-sama_ menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Baiklah. Jika dia macam-macam denganmu, katakan padaku. Aku akan menambah porsi latihannya."

Mata biru langitku membulat. Nani? Menambah porsi latihan? Jangan bilang…

"Kise-_senpai_…. Mengikuti klub basket?"

Seijuuro _nii-sama_ mengangguk. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Seijuuro_ nii-sama_ adalah kapten tim basket. Kenapa semuanya terhubung seperti ini? Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sisa perjalanan pulang hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki kami yang cukup kompak. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami. Sampai tiba-tiba, Seijuuro nii-sama menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menatap kedua mata _azure_-ku dengan intens. Membuatku sedikit risih.

"_Doushita no_, Seijuuro_ nii-sama_?" Tanya ku sembari menggaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk. Tapi ia malah semakin menatapku. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia menghela napas.

"Tetsuna… _shitteru_? Tadi saat membicarakan Ryouta, kulihat wajahmu memerah. _Masaka_….. Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya sembari kembali menatapku.

EEEEEHHHH?!

* * *

***hening***

**Baiklah~ kurasa sekian dulu. Ini bakal TBC dan semuanya akan kuserahkan kepadamu, Kirari~**

**Thanks to Kirari yang udah nambahin isi cerita ini. (dan ini bukan cerita originalmu -_-) Dasar Ai kerjanya molor #digunting**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca! Emm, review? :3**

**Kalo mo liat lanjutannya, tunggu Part 2 dari Kirari setelah yang satu ini! #duak**

**Bye bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tetsuna… _shitteru_? Tadi saat membicarakan Ryouta. Kulihat wajahmu memerah. _Masaka_… Kau menyukainya?" tanya Seijuuro _nii-sama_ sembari kembali menatapku.

_**EEEHHH?! **_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CAN I TAKE YOUR SISTER AS MY GIRLFRIEND?**

**~PART 2~**

**(****_Collab with HoshiKirari_****)**

**Pairing: KisexFem!Kuroko, Sibling!AkaKuro**

**WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, Bahasa enggak efektif, Kuroko Genderbend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mataku membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar pertanyaan—atau pernyataan? Seijuuro _nii-sama_. Aku terdiam. _Bagaimana ini? Aku harus jawab apa? Mou. Doushiyo? Yabai… Aku bingung. Tidak mungkin kan aku benar-benar menyukai Kise-senpai, _pikirku.

Aku berusaha mempertahankan muka datarku. Dan mulai membuka mulut.

"_Chigau desu_. Kau salah, _Onii-sama_. Aku hanya… err..agak risih ditatap seperti 'itu' dengan Kise-_senpai_…_Demo saa, daijoubu desu_." jawabku dengan nada monoton. "Dan lagi, kau tidak perlu sampai menggunakan guntingmu itu, _Onii-sama." _lanjutku saat melihat kakakku itu mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. _Yes. His beloved scissors._

Kulihat Ia terdiam sesaat dan memasukkan kembali guntingnya kedalam saku celananya. "Jika itu maumu, _My Princess _Tetsuna." sembari tersenyum lembut. Setelahnya, ia menggandeng tanganku dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Ayo, matahari sudah akan terbenam. Kita harus cepat sampai dirumah." Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam balik tangannya.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Seijuuro _nii _ memintaku untuk menceritakan hari pertama ku masuk sekolah. Dan Seijuuro _nii, _ia hanya tersenyum sembari sesekali menepuk dan mengelus kepala ku mendengar cerita ku. Ah, aku sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut _Onii-sama_ yang seperti ini.

* * *

Aku memandangi pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Memandangi setiap inci wajahku. Dan mulai menyisir rambutku yang masih agak basah sehabis mandi. Sampai aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Tetsuna. Apa aku boleh masuk?" aku langsung meletakkan sisir dan menjawab, "_Douzo, Onii-sama_." Seijuuro_ nii-sama _ langsung membuka pintu kamarku. Dan berjalan kearahku. Aku memandanginya dari pantulan cermin. Masih tetap duduk dengan manis didepan cermin. Dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"_Doushite, Onii-sama_?" tanyaku saat Ia tepat dibelakangku. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah mengambil sisir dimeja rias ku dan langsung menyisir rambutku. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Rambutmu masih sedikit berantakan, Tetsuna."

Aku menghela napas mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ia terkekeh lagi. Meletakkan kembali sisirku. Dan memegang bahu ku. "Hadap sini." Aku memutar tubuhku. Mendongak untuk menatapnya, mengingat aku masih setia duduk dikursi.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi manager Klub Basket? Mengingat kau belum mengikuti klub apapun. Ah, dan kau tidak bisa menolak, _Hime_. Besok kegiatan Klub dimulai, kuharap kau datang langsung ke _gym_. _Oyasuminasai, Hime-sama._" Setelah mengatakannya, _Onii-sama_ mencium puncak kepala ku lembut. Dan langsung keluar dari kamarku.

Aku masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. _Manager Klub Baset? Tidak bisa menolak? Besok? Gym? Tunggu, bukankah Kise-senpai juga seorang anggota Klub Basket?! Berarti aku akan lebih sering melihatnya…. _

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mau menolak…. Sangat tidak mungkin. Perkataan seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah mutlak. Absolut. _Yaaah. Lebih baik jalani saja_, pikirku. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur kebanggaanku. Dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhku agar lebih rileks.

"Kurasa besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Gumamku sembari memejamkan mata. Tak menunggu lama, aku langsung jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**SRAAAK!**

Seseorang membuka tirai besar dikamarku. Mengekspos sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Ah, benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidurku. Aku menggeliat sembari bergumam tak jelas. "Ughh.. Silaaau.."aku terus bergumam dengan suara serak yang hampir tak terdengar.

"_Oujo-sama,_ bangun. Sudah pagi." aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhku berkali-kali. Aku mengerang. Dan mulai membuka mataku. Astaga.. Benar-benar silau. Dengan malas, aku langsung bangun dan menatap salah satu_ maid_ dirumahku dengan tatap yang masih mengantuk.

"_Ohayou, Oujo-sama_. Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Anda. Silahkan mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tuan besar serta _Ouji-sama_ sudah menunggu di ruang makan." katanya sembari membungkukkan badannya didepanku. Aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. "_Ohayou. Hai. Arigatou_. Kau bisa keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Ia langsung berjalan keluar kamarku.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah itu memakai seragam. Dan mengambil tas sekolah ku. Saat keluar kamar, beberapa pelayan membungkukkan badannya seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Aku langsung menuruni anak tangga dan melangkah ke ruang makan. Saat sampai disana, aku melihat _Otou-sama to Onii-sama_.

"_Ohayou, Otou-sama, Onii-sama_." membungkuk dan duduk di kursi. _Otou-sama _hanya melirikku sekilas dan mengangguk. "_Ohayou,_ Tetsuna. cepat habiskan sarapan mu atau kita akan terlambat." Mendengar perkataan Seijuuro _nii-sama_, aku mulai memakan sarapanku.

Suasana begitu hening, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Terkadang, aku merasa risih. Hei, kita ini keluarga kan? Tapi kenapa disaat berkumpul seperti ini, kita hanya diam. Seperti orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku menghela napas panjang. Dan menghentikan acara makanku.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya." sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu. _Otou-sama_ menatapku. "Sudah selesai? Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali?" aku terdiam. Aku sedikit melirik kakakku. Ternyata Ia juga menatapku. "_Daijoubu, Otou-sama_. Jika aku lapar, aku akan makan disekolah nanti."

"Aku juga sudah selesai. _Otou-sama_, kami berangkat sekolah dulu. _Ikkou yo,_ Tetsuna." Seijuuro _nii-sama_ langsung menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan. Aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

.

.

Saat sampai disekolah, kami langsung turun dari mobil. Sekolah masih tampak sepi. Belum banyak siswa yang berdatangan. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan _Onii-sama_. Sampai aku mendengar teriakkan yang melengking. Entah berapa oktaf ketinggiannya.

"Akashicchiiiiiiiii~" sontak aku dan Seijuuro _nii_ menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang dengan rambut kuning keemasaannya sedang berlari kearah kami. Dan dibelakangnya, seorang dengan surai _navy blue_ sedang berjalan santai mengikuti sang surai kuning.

Astaga. Aku tau mereka. Sangat tahu bahkan. Mereka adalah Kise-_senpai_ dan Aomine-_senpai_. Astaga. Aku langsung menjauh beberapa langkah dari kakakku. Melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar. Tapi aku yakin, mereka—Kise-_senpai to _Aomine_-senpai_ juga tak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Mengingat hawa keberadaanku yang sangat tipis.

"_Ohayou, _Akashicchi." Kise-_senpai_ tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kakakku. Diikuti Aomine_-senpai_. "Yo! _Ohayou,_ Akashi." Seijuuro _nii-sama_ hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan dua temannya. Tapi sesaat, aku melihat Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Senyuman yang meskipun tipis tapi terlihat sangat tulus. Aku yakin, Kise-s_enpai_ dan Aomine-_senpai_ tidak melihat senyum itu.

"_Ohayou, _Ryouta, Daiki." Melihatnya, aku ikut tersenyum tipis. _Ne, onii-sama, _kau pasti tidak merasa kesepian lagi kan sekarang? Aku ikut senang melihatmu senang.

"Tumben kalian datang pagi. Biasanya terlambat." Lanjut Seijuuro_ nii_ sarkastik. Astaga, seketika senyuman tipisnya langsung berganti dengan seringaian. "Ehh? _Hidoi ssu yo,_ Akashicchi~" Kise-_senpai_ langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan, Aomine-_senpai_ hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Aku menghela napas. Tetap saja sifatmu tak pernah berubah, _Onii-sama_, sangat sarkastik.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas sekarang. Ayo, Akashicchi, Aominecchi" Kise-_senpai _langsung merangkul Seijuuro _nii_ dan Aomine-_senpai_. "Tunggu—" Seijuuro_nii_ melirik kearahku. Tatapannya yang penuh arti. aku terdiam melihatnya.

"—kalian melupakan Adikku. Tetsuna, ayo, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanku." Mendengarnya, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Apa maksudnya ini, _Onii-sama_? Kulihat kedua temannya pun saling bertukar pandang. Tapi jika dia sudah mengatakannya, berarti tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"_Doumo. _Akashi Tetsuna _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _Kise-_senpai to _Aomine-_senpai_."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Hallo minna~ Kirari in here~ aish, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga ya~ dou? Memuaskan? Atau mengecewakan? Hehehe. Gomen ne jika chap ini mengecewakan. X3 **

**Ah, dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, review, fave, follow, serta silent reader (?) nya fic ini ya~ Kirari cinta kalian semua~ :* /siapakamu **

**Dan terima kasih untuk Ai yang sudah publish fic ini. Kirari cinta sama Ai. Umumumu(?) :* **

**Pokoknya terima kasih~ tetap ikuti fic ini sampai selesai ya~ XD /tebar lopelope diudara(?)/**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Doumo. _Akashi Tetsuna _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _Kise-_senpai to _Aomine-_senpai_."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CAN I TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER AS MY GIRLFRIEND?**

**~PART 3~**

**(**_**Collab with HoshiKirari**_**)**

**Pairing: KisexFem!Kuroko, Sibling!AkaKuro**

**WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, Bahasa enggak efektif, ****Fem!Kuroko, ****Kuroko berubah nama jadi Akashi Tetsuna**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"…"

SIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

Krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik…

T, tunggu, dari mana orkestra jangkrik itu berasal?

"_Y, yoroshiku-ssu_!" seru Kise girang, memecah keheningan. Senyumnya agak canggung ketika ia menatapku, tapi menurutku, senyum itu tetap manis. Ah. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Ia sungguh beruntung dianugrahi wajah tampan seperti itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk datar sambil menatapnya singkat.

"Akashicchi, kau beruntung punya adik secantik dia-ssu!" kini pandangan Kise terarah pada Seijuuro _nii_. Tunggu, apa maksudnya?

Tatapan mata Seijuuro _nii_ mendingin. Lantas menyahut datar, "Sudah bel, bukan? Nanti kita terlambat." lalu dengan tidak peduli menggandeng tanganku menuju bangunan sekolah. Sekali lagi, Kise dan Aomine berpandangan, kemudian berjalan di belakang kami. Dan suasana menjadi canggung sekali saat mereka mengantarku ke kelas. Sementara pikiranku masih memutar kejadian tadi.

_Onii-sama_, kenapa kau memperkenalkanku kepadanya lagi?

* * *

"**TETSU-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!**" pekik Momoi di depan kelas, membuat seluruh penghuni 1-B menoleh ke arahnya. Momoi tidak peduli—ia langsung menyambar lengan kiriku, "Kok telat?"

"Eh? Ini baru bel, Momoi-san."

"Hehe, iya juga sih." balasnya sambil menarikku ke bangku kami, "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan ikut klub mana, Tetsu-chan? Kudengar kau belum ikut satu klub pun."

"_Un_. _Onii-sama_ menyarankan agar aku menjadi manager di klub basket."

"Hee… _sokka_…"

Hening sejenak.

"**TETSU-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!**" lagi-lagi satu kelas memandangi Momoi dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Momoi-san, kita diperhatikan, lho."

"Bareng aku, dong!" ia tampak tak peduli, malah semangat meneruskan topic pembicaraan yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Eh, Momoi-san jadi manager juga?"

"Yup! Dari kemarin aku sudah direkrut lho! Senang ada teman yang senasib sepertiku~" ujar Momoi sambil mengedip cantik, "Oh ya, Kise-_senpai_ juga masuk klub basket lho."

"_Shitteimasu_."

"Hee… kau sudah tahu?" ia menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku, tanpa menyadari guru sudah datang, "Nee, Tetsu-chan. **Kupikir kau cocok dengannya, lho!**"

Eh. Matilah. Ia mengatakannya di depan seluruh isi kelas dan di depan seorang guru.

Guru itu menatap kami tajam, "Momoi-san, saya minta Anda kembali ke bangku Anda dan jangan berbicara lagi."

Momoi merengut lalu meninggalkan bangkuku dengan satu kedipan.

Sepertinya semua akan memulai gosip baru di jam istirahat. Entahlah. Aku harap mereka tidak memikirkannya.

* * *

Aku berjalan melewati teman-teman sekelasku yang sibuk berbisik-bisik. Rasanya aneh juga kalau mereka mengobrolkan dirimu sementara kau berada di dekat para penggosip. Aku tidak begitu peduli, kembali menuju meja tempat guru Matematika kami memanggilku.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Tolong berikan buku ini pada Kise Ryouta, ya. Bilang padanya _Sensei_ sedang ada urusan."

"_Hai_."

Aku mengambil buku tersebut dari meja dan memperhatikan sampulnya. Judulnya Olimpiade Matematika. Ah ya, kudengar Kise ahli dalam Matematika. Apa ia akan mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade tahun ini? Aku pergi keluar kelas dan mencari kelas 2-A.

"Tetsu-chaaan, aku ikut dong!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan semua orang di koridor. Tentu saja itu suara Momoi. Ia melambai ke arahku dan segera menghampiriku, "Buku apa itu? Wah, Olimpiade Matematika! Kau ikut olimpiade?"

"Tidak. _Sensei_ menyuruhku mengantarkan ini untuk Kise-_senpai_."

"Sokka… kelas 2-A, kan? Ayo kuantar!" Momoi segera menarikku ke tangga.

* * *

**BRUK!**

Oh, ini hari keduaku di sekolah dan aku sudah menabrak seseorang. Betapa hebatnya.

"T, Tetsu-chan!"

"Akashi-san?!"

Eh—apa? Tunggu, itu suara familier—milik Kise. Aku menengadah. Ya, itu dia.

"M, maaf menabrakmu-ssu, aku tidak sengaja!" ujarnya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"K, Kise-senpai?!" pekik Momoi. Oh, ia telat menyadari pemuda di hadapan kami.

"Yo! Ada apa?" tanyanya, melihat ke dalam pelukanku, "Itu buku Olimpiade Matematika-ssu?"

"Ya, dari Riko-_Sensei_. Beliau bilang sedang ada urusan." sahutku sambil memberikan buku itu padanya.

"Senpai!—_masaka_, _senpai_ ikut olimpiade?!" seru Momoi bersemangat.

"Hee… Tidak kok-ssu. Aku harus mengajari anak-anak yang akan ikut olimpiade-ssu. Heh, itu melelahkan!" serunya dengan muka agak frustasi, "Tapi aku akan ikut kejuaraan basket SMP-ssu!"

"Eh? _Senpai_ tim inti?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Kise-_senpai_ itu tim inti, lho." Momoi membalas, sementara Kise hanya nyengir.

"Akashicchi tidak memberitahumu? _Hidoi_-ssuuuu…" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menatap buku itu lagi, "Terima kasih ya, Akashi-san! Momocchi!—oh ya, Akashi-san akan ikut klub apa-ssu?"

Aku yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga menoleh sedikit, "Manager klub basket."

"Sugoi-ssu! Ganbatte-ssu ne!" Kise melambai dan sesaat, ia menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

* * *

"_H, hajimemashite_. Akashi Tetsuna desu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Kini aku berada di tengah-tengah klub basket Teikou. Seijuuro _nii_ memintaku untuk memperkenalkan diri pada tim inti. Selain Seijuuro _nii _dan Kise-_senpai_, Aomine-_senpai_ juga masuk tim inti. Seijuuro _nii_ bilang, mereka sangat hebat.

"_Yoroshiku_!"

"Baiklah. Kita mulai latihannya sekarang." ujar Seijuuro _nii_ sambil menganggukkan kepala. Dengan segera, seluruh anggota pergi ke lapangan masing-masing untuk memulai latihan mereka.

"Tetsuna," suara hangat Seijuuro _nii_ menyapa, membuatku menoleh, "Kau awasi latihan di lapangan nomor 2. Mengerti?"

"_Hai_, _Onii-sama_."

Lapangan nomor 2… tempat anak-anak tim inti berlatih. Dan, ya, ada Kise di sana. Ah, aku lupa bertanya pada Seijuuro _nii_ kenapa dia mengenalkanku lagi pada Kise. Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya nanti di rumah.

"Kise-kun. Jadi itu cewek yang kamu suka?" aku mendengar seorang pemuda berkata pada Kise saat _break_. Tanpa sadar mukaku memerah. Mereka jelas-jelas sedang membicarakanku. Ukh. Tidakkah mereka tahu dibicarakan itu terasa sangat memalukan?

"Eh, Kise-chin udah punya cewek?" yang satu lagi menyahut.

"Eh-eh, bukan-ssu! Itu bukan cewekku-ssu yo!"

"Ah, Kise. Kau curang. Kau diam-diam mendekatinya, bukan?"

"Kise-chin, kalau udah jadian jangan lupa traktir kita, ya."

"Sudah kubilang bukan-ssu! Aku hanya, err…"

"Hanya apa? Ukh, kau curi start nih. Payah Kise."

"Bukan-ssu!" nada suara Kise terdengar frustasi.

"Traktir, traktir ya Kise-chin?"

"Kise payah!"

"Kise-kun, semoga kau selamat. Dia adiknya Akashi-kun nanodayo."

Oh, mereka ngotot.

"Argh!" suara Kise melemah.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka. Rasanya sangat tidak enak dibicarakan seperti itu.

"Maaf, _senpai-tachi_. Ini ada air tambahan." sahutku sekenanya, membuat mereka menoleh kompak.

"Ah, terima kasih, Akashi-san!" Kise menerima botol air tambahanku dengan senyum. Kulihat Aomine menyikut seorang pemuda berambut ungu sambil membisikkan kalimat, "_Minta traktir, jangan lupa,_" sepelan mungkin.

Tapi toh terdengar olehku juga.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu ngobrolnya, _senpai-tachi_. Permisi…" aku meninggalkan mereka. Agak lega kalau mereka menyadari bahwa aku mendengarkan isi percakapan tadi.

**CKRIS!**

Oh, itu Seijuuro _nii_, sedang menghampiri forum tim inti yang tengah beristirahat.

"Apa maksud kalian menjodohkan Kise dengan adikku, hah?" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

"Lho, Akashi, ini toh kenyataan." suara Aomine terdengar, "Kise itu—"

"Sudah kubilang, **enggak**, Aominecchi!" Kise sepertinya putus asa.

"Dasar **tsundere**!" ujar Aomine sekenanya.

**CKRIS!**

"Sehabis latihan, kalian semua lari keliling lapangan 50 kali."

"Tapi, Akashi—"

**CKRIS!** "75 kali. **Sekarang**."

* * *

Langit semakin memerah dan matahari sebentar lagi akan hilang. Tapi empat orang pemuda masih setia berlari di lapangan sepak bola. Ini sudah putaran mereka yang ke-65.

"Seijuuro _nii-sama_, apa tidak apa-apa mereka dibiarkan berlari sampai malam?"

"Biarkan mereka, _Hime_." Seijuuro _nii_ mengelus rambut biruku, "Mereka toh tidak berhak menjodoh-jodohkanmu."

Aku hanya menunduk. Mempercepat langkah menuju rumah.

* * *

**AND THIS CHAPTER ENDS HERE! #ditampar**

**Ai minta maaf kalo di sini ada bagian gaje atau ceritanya kurang semenarik chapter sebelumnya… Oh, Ai juga minta maaf telat ngupdate T_T**

**Terus, untuk alasan Akashi ngenalin Tetsuna ulang ke Kise, Ai serahkan sama Kirari~**

**Makasih buat yang udah follow, review, dan favorite-in cerita ini! Makasih banyak, ya! *bungkuk hormat* Dan umh… Ai juga cinta Kirariiiii~~ *peluk Kirari***

**Oh ya, terima kasih buat para readers yang udah capek-capek membuka chapter ini! Nyuuuwww… Ai sayang kalian semuuaaaaaa! *peluk semua readers***

**Ditunggu ya, kelanjutannya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**uroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CAN I TAKE YOUR SISTER AS MY GIRLFRIEND?**

**~PART 4~**

**(**_**Collab with HoshiKirari**_**)**

**Pairing: KisexFem!Kuroko, Sibling!AkaKuro**

**WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, Bahasa enggak efektif, Kuroko Genderbend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Ne,_Seijuurou-_nii-sama_. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Aku melirik kakakku yang sedang berjalan santai. Ia menolehkan kepala nya menghadapku. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu," jarinya mulai memainkan rambutku yang terkena angin. Aku menarik napas panjang. Dan bersiap menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat sukses membuatku penasaran sepanjang hari ini.

"Kenapa… kau mengenalkanku lagi pada teman-temanmu? Kau tahu kan, jika beberapa dari mereka sudah mengenalku. Apa ada sesuatu, _Onii-sama_?" Mataku menatapnya intens.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Hanya ingin saja," bibirnya mulai mengulas senyum—atau mungkin lebih tepat untuk disebut seringaian lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lagipula mereka belum mengenalmu sebagai adikku kan? Jadi, kukira tak ada salahnya memperkenalkan dirimu lagi sebagai adikku didepan mereka."

Aku terbelalak kaget. _Apa? Bagaimana dia tahu? Bagaimana Seijuurou-nii-sama tahu bahwa aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku sebagai adiknya?_

"Aku tahu segalanya, _Imouto-chan_." Masih tetap menunjukkan seringaiannya, ia lalu menggandeng tanganku untuk kembali berjalan. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Hei, bagaimana bisa aku sempat lupa sifat asli kakakku ini?

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Berguling ke kanan maupun kiri beberapa kali. Lalu membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Tak lama kemudian bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Ukh.. Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Gerutu ku sembari sedikit mengacak-acak surai biru muda ku. Mataku beralih kepada jam yang terpajang indah di dinding kamarku. "Sudah tengah malam.." Gumamku.

Aku menapakkan kaki ku di lantai. Berjalan gontai menuju jendela. Kusibak tirai jendela tersebut dan kedua mataku langsung berpandangan dengan sang dewi malam. Aku tersenyum tipis._Sudah bulan purnama ya_, pikirku.

"Tetsuna?" Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan memanggilku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada sumber suara dan mendapati Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ sedang memandangku. Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan. Ia masuk ke kamarku dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah terlalu larut, kau tahu?" Nada suaranya menunjukkan tak suka. Ia terus berjalan perlahan kearahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tak bisa tidur." Jawabku singkat. Aku merasakan tangan hangatnya mengelus kepalaku. Sembari merapihkan rambutku yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku menemanimu disini sampai kau tertidur." Ia menuntunku ke tempat tidur. Merebahkanku dan menyelimutiku. Ia duduk disisi tempat tidurku sembari mengelus kepalaku. "Tidurlah," ia tersenyum dan tetap mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menutup kedua mataku sembari terus merasakan _Onii-sama_ yang tetap menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepalaku. Sungguh, aku sangat senang dengan sentuhannya yang seperti ini. Membuatku nyaman dan tenang.

Tak terasa aku mulai benar-benar tertidur ditemani oleh _Onii-sama_ yang tetap setia membelai rambutku.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ukh, pandanganku masih agak buram ternyata. Lalu mengusap kelopak mataku agar penglihatanku lebih jelas. Dan langsung menyibakkan selimut. Bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Alih-alih langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Menguap beberapa kali sembari mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah tak berbentuk karena _bed hair_.

Barulah setelah beberapa detik berdiam diri, aku langsung berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi. Kemudian mengganti piyama ku dengan seragam sekolah. Serta merapihkan rambutku. Setelah merasa penampilan ku sudah cukup rapih, aku bergegas keluar kamar dan saat itu juga aku melihat Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ keluar kamar dalam waktu yang bersamaan denganku.

Melihatku, ia tersenyum tipis dan menyapa, "_Ohayou,_ Tetsuna. Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Padahal aku baru saja mau menyuruh pelayan untuk membangunkan mu." Ia mengatakannya sambil terkekeh sebentar. Mendengar kata-katanya, aku merasakan alisku berkedut. Kesal, aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "_Ohayou, Onii-sama_. Dan oh, sungguh sarkastik sekali perkataanmu pagi ini, _Seijuurou-nii_. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Lalu melengos begitu saja di depannya. Kudengar ia kembali terkekeh dibelakangku.

* * *

Disepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, aku terus mengacuhkan Seijuurou_-nii_. Sedangkan ia hanya menyeringai melihat tingkahku dan sesekali kembali terkekeh. Membuatku semakin kesal padanya. Saat sampai digerbang pun aku tetap mengacuhkannya. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mulai sangat kukenal di indra pendengaranku.

"Tetsu-chaaaaaan~ _Ohayou~!_" Setelahnya, aku merasakan seseorang langsung memeluk tubuhku terlalu erat. Seakan-akan ia ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangku. Aku menghela napas berat.

"_Ohayou,_Momoi-chan. Kau hampir membuatku jantungan karena teriakanmu tadi. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu ini? Kau membuatku susak untuk bernapas." Ujarku sarkastik. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kikuk kearahku.

"Ehehehe. _Gomen gomen_," ia lalu menoleh kearah kananku dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat_Onii-sama_. "Ah, _Ohayou_, Akashi-_senpai_." Seijuurou_-nii_ pun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kekelas, Momoi-chan." Ujar ku seraya berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. Momoi pun menoleh ke _Onii-sama_ dan kembali tersenyum kikuk.

"Kami duluan ya, Akashi-_senpai_~"

"_Ne,_Tetsu-chan_, chotto matte yo~_" Momoi menyusulku dengan agak berlari kecil. Setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku, ia menepuk pundakku. Aku melirik kearahnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Kemarin, Akashi-_senpai_ menghukum anak-anak tim regular ya? Karena mereka menjodoh-jodohkanmu dengan Kise-_senpai_ seenaknya?" Momoi mengatakannya sembari tersenyum jahil. Aku terdiam sebentar dan menolehkan kepala ku untuk menatapnya.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan yang mereka katakan." Setelah mengatakannya, aku langsung duduk ditempat dudukku dan memandang jendela. Seketika _mood_ ku memburuk hari ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mengingat-ingat jadwal pelajaran hari ini. Dan menghela napas panjang saat tahu bahwa pelajarn pertama hari ini adalah sejarah. Benar saja, hanya beberapa detik setelah bel masuk berbunyi, guru sejarah tersebut sudah memasuki kelas dengan senyum sumringahnya. Aku hanya menghela napas lagi dan menopang kepalaku di punggung tanganku.

* * *

Seharian ini aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Ukh, _mood_ ku benar-benar buruk hari ini. Aku menyedekapkan tanganku diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalaku disana.

"Tetsu-chan," aku merasakan seseorang memanggil namaku dengan pelan. Sontak aku langsung menoleh ke direksi sumber suara.

"_Doushita,_ Momoi-chan?" Bisikku pada teman sebangku ku, Momoi. Aku menatapnya datar. Ia hanya tersenyum yang lebih tampak seperti ringisan.

Cewek _pinkish_ itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil berbisik, "_Anoo_.. Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah, apa kau punya waktu luang?" Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku. "Mau _nemenin_aku_nggak_? Ke toko buku. Soalnya ada buku yang mau aku beli. Hehehe…"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu menggangguk lagi sebagai tanda setuju. "Tentu. Aku bisa menemani mu sore ini. Kebetulan juga aku ingin mencari buku lagi."

Mendengar jawabanku, Momoi tersenyum senang. Dan setelahnya, aku mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kali ini akulah yang tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara bel pulang yang hari ini terdengar sangat indah ditelingaku.

Setelah _sensei_ keluar kelas, aku bergegas merapihkan mejaku. Dan mengambil tasku. Menoleh ke direksi Momoi. Kulihat ia telah selesai merapihkan mejanya dan tersenyum kearahku. "Ayo,Tetsu-chan!" Ia langsung menarikku keluar kelas.

Dipintu kelas, aku melihat Seijuurou_-nii_ yang sedang berdiri. Sesaat tatapan kami bertemu. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiriku dan Momoi. "_Hime_, ayo kita pulang,"

Aku terdiam. Melirik Momoi sebentar dan menatap kakakku. "Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke toko buku berdua dengan Momoi-chan. Jadi, _Onii-sama_ pulang duluan saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti." Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut kalian berdua."

"Tidak. Kami hanya akan pergi berdua."

"Aku ikut, Tetsuna."

"Tidak, _Nii-sama_."

"Aku ikut."

Runtuh sudah wajah datar yang sedari tadi kupertahankan. Sekarang aku menatap Seijurou-_nii_tajam. "Kami hanya B-E-R-D-U-A." aku menekankan kata _berdua_ di akhir perkataanku.

Seijuurou_-nii_ memicingkan matanya. Lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah. Terserah kau. Hati-hati. Dan kalau sudah selesai, hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu." Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Momoi yang masih terlihat bingung.

"A-eh.. K-kami pergi dulu ya, Akashi-_senpai_. _M-mata ashita, ne."_Momoi tersenyum kikuk dan berlari kecil untuk mengejarku.

* * *

Disepanjang perjalanan ke toko buku, Momoi terus saja menceritakan tentang apa saja. Mulai dari kesukaannya sampai Aomine-_senpai_—yang ternyata teman masa kecilnya. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja aku mendengarkan ceritanya baik-baik meski responku hanya anggukkan kepala dengan wajahku yang super datar. Tapi kelihatannya, Momoi tidak keberatan sama sekali—entah dia yang terlalu sibuk bercerita atau dia memang benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan responku yang minim ini.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai~" Ia langsung menarikku memasuki toko buku. "_Ne,_Tetsu-chan, jika kau ingin mencari buku, silahkan. Aku akan kebagian majalah dulu ya~" Belum sempat menjawab, Momoi sudah berlari ke bagian rak-rak majalah. Melihatnya, aku mendesah dan segera berjalan ke direksi bagian novel-novel.

Saat sedang berjalan, aku merasakan seseorang menubruk ku dari belakang. Otomatis aku terjatuh kedepan. Untungnya kaki dan tanganku refleks menumpu tubuhku agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh.

Astaga. Ada apa sih ini? Hari ini sudah dua kali tubuhku ditubruk. _Membuat mood ku semakin memburuk saja_, batinku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"A-aaah, _gomen ssu._ Aku tidak sengaja." Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat tangan yang terulur kepadaku guna membantuku bangun. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku dan terdiam beberapa sekon. Sampai aku mendongakkan kepala dan aku sukses membelalakkan mata ku saat melihat sosoknya.

Iris _azure_ku bertemu dengan iris coklat madunya. Ia pun terlihat kaget melihat wajahku. Sesaat kami membeku. Akulah yang pertama kali sadar. Lantas menyambut tangannya yang terulur padaku dan berusaha bangun.

"A-Akashi-san…" Mendengar nama marga ku disebutnya, aku kembali mendongakkan kepala ku dan melihat ia masih menatapku tak percaya.

"D-doumo. K-kise-_senpai_…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Hello, Kirari desu~ aaaah~! Akhirnya di update juga ya chapter 4 nya. Hehehee. Gomen karena lama banget di update nya. Soalnya Kirari abis sakit berminggu-minggu yang lalu(?) xD**

**Ah iyaa~ gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers yaaa. :3**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca fic ini ya. Bahkan yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review dan fave ataupun follow. Uuhh~ sungguh Kirari cinta kalian semua, minnacchi~ /give flying kiss(?)/**

**Oke, chapter kali ini cukup sampai sini dulu ya~! Silahkan tunggu chapter-chapter lainnya, Okeee? XD**

**Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimassu, minnacchiiii~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

"A-Akashi-san…"

"D-doumo. K-kise-_senpai_…"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CAN I TAKE YOUR SISTER AS MY GIRLFRIEND?**

**~PART 4~**

**(**_**Collab with HoshiKirari**_**)**

**Pairing: KisexFem!Kuroko, Sibling!AkaKuro**

**WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, Bahasa enggak efektif, Kuroko Genderbend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Entah kenapa, mood jelekku terkuras melihatnya di sini.

"Eh, err… A, Akashi-san juga mau cari buku?" tanyanya agak canggung. Justru lebih canggung dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sekarang ia berhadapan denganku seorang diri. Aku jadi merasa aneh.

"Eh, ya. Maaf menabrakmu, Kise-senpai," ucapku pelan sambil membersihkan rokku dari debu.

"D, daijoubo-ssu! Aku yang harusnya hati-hati-ssu, hehe…" ia tertawa. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali memilah buku, sementara Kise berdiri di sampingku, memperhatikan.

"Senpai." setelah beberapa saat, aku mengeluarkan suara.

"Eh, i, iya?"

"Kau tidak cari buku juga?"

"Eh, a, aku udah selesai-ssu!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku Matematika.

"Sokka…"

"Aku hanya menunggu Akashi-san di sini…"

"Tapi mungkin aku akan lama." ucapku sambil menarik sebuah buku. Ah, yang ini sudah kupunya. Mana novel misteri itu?

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu! Aku mau menunggu, kok!" nadanya kembali riang meski agak dipaksakan.

"Sou… hontouni daijoubo?"

"Un!"

Aku kembali mencari novel yang kuinginkan. Kebingungan, karena buku penuh misteri itu tidak berada di tempat seharusnya. Kise mendekat, "Kalau boleh tahu, Akashi-san ingin mencari buku apa-ssu?" tanyanya.

"Buku misteri Agatha Christie," sahutku, "Waktu itu kulihat di sini. Stok terakhir, sih."

Kise pergi ke rak lain dan mulai mencari sesuatu, sementara aku terfokus pada rak di hadapanku. Apa buku itu sudah dibeli orang, ya? Sayang sekali.

"Mungkin yang ini-ssu?" tiba-tiba Kise muncul dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Aku tahu buku itu, tapi aku sudah memilikinya.

"Covernya bergambar tangan," ujarku mengingat-ingat, ketika ia minta deskripsi buku itu, "Judulnya 'Tiga Belas Kasus'. Dan pengarangnya Agatha Christie."

Kise bergerak pergi menuju kasir, sementara aku memperhatikannya dari jauh. _Seharusnya kau nggak perlu repot-repot, Senpai… _pikirku dalam hati. Ia memang baik. Atau… hanya perasaanku saja?

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Ini dari Seijuurou-nii. Ada apa gerangan?

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Moshi-moshi. Tetsuna, kau sudah selesai? Otou-sama bilang malam ini kita ada acara._" ujar Seijuurou-nii mengingatkan.

"Masih belum. Onii-sama, kau sekarang di mana?"

"_Menuju toko buku. Kalau selesai cepat pergi ke depan._"

"Tapi, aku akan agak lama de-"

"_Otou-sama tidak mau menunggu, Tetsuna. Kau harus bergegas._" ucapnya tegas. Aku mendesah, "Baik, Onii-sama."

**KLIK!** Sambungan diputuskan.

"Akashi-san?" Kise muncul dengan wajah sumringah, "Aku menemukan bukunya-ssu!" serunya sambil melambaikan sebuah buku yang sangat familier, "Ini." ia menyodorkannya ke arahku.

"… mahal." tanpa sadar aku menggumam.

"Tenang, Akashi-san. Sudah kubayar-ssu!" sahut Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Kise-senpai, kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Maa, maa… tidak apa-apa-ssu. Aku senang bisa membantu Akashi-san!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "H, hanya aku?" kenapa pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu keluar dari mulutku?

Kise tertawa canggung, "Ehh, tentu semua orang juga-ssu!"

Aku menunduk, "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Senpai." ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sebuah tangan membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti dibelai Onii-sama.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kise tersenyum. Suaranya begitu menenangkan…

"**T, Tetsu-chan?**" oh tidak. Semoga ia tidak melihat apa yang Kise perbuat. Segera, aku menarik diri dan bilang, "Permisi," pada Kise lalu berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Momoi bertanya khawatir.

"Maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan kening, meski bisa menduga ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Tetsu-chan, maaf!" ia tidak menjawab, malah menunduk, "Tadi aku lihat Akashi-senpai di pintu depan, jadi aku mencarimu. Tapi aku mengganggumu dan Kise-senpai, ya…"

_Ya ampun._

"Jangan salah sangka, Momoi-chan." sergahku datar, "Ah, maaf. Aku harus duluan. Seijuurou-nii pasti sudah lama menunggu. Apa Momoi-chan ingin ikut dengan kami?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku ke toko buku ya, Tetsu-chan." Momoi memasang senyum terbaiknya, "_Jyaa,_ hati-hati, Tetsu-chan! Sampai besok!"

"Besok libur, Momoi-chan."

"Eh? Aku lupa…!"

Mau tidak mau, aku tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatku itu. Aku melambai dan bergegas mendatangi Seijuurou-nii.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Onii-sama."

"Hanya lewat tiga menit, Tetsuna. Ayo."

Kami pun masuk ke mobil yang segera melesat menjauhi toko buku.

"Onii-sama," panggilku sambil bersender ke pundak Seijuurou-nii, "Memangnya ada acara apa malam ini?"

Seijuurou-nii membelai pelan helai rambutku. Sesaat aku teringat sentuhan lembut Kise.

"Paman akan menikah." sahutnya singkat.

"Ah, ya… Dengan siapa?" tanyaku lebih lanjut. Seijuurou-nii tampak tercenung sebentar. Aku heran.

"Kise Reita."

_Eh?_

"K, Kise?"

"Ya. Dia adalah bibi dari Ryouta." sahut Seijuurou-nii. Aku tercengang.

"J, jadi? Kise-senpai akan datang malam ini?"

* * *

Gedung pernikahan sudah ramai dipenuhi orang. Seijuurou-nii menggandengku mengikuti _Otou-sama_ ke kursi tamu khusus keluarga. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar, mencari wajah-wajah yang kukenal. Kurasa Kise belum datang.

Acara tampak begitu meriah. Wajah Paman sangat bahagia. Semua orang makan malam dengan nikmat, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku terganggu. Mungkinkah karena Kise belum datang? Aku tidak tahu.

"Tetsuna." suara hangat Seijuurou-nii memanggilku.

"Y, ya, Onii-sama?"

"Kau merisaukan Ryouta, hn?" tanyanya sambil menarik segelas air.

"… kurasa tidak, Onii-sama." kenapa ada kata-kata 'kurasa' dalam kalimatku…?

"Kau khawatir." Seijuurou-nii menyahut tenang setelah mereguk air dalam gelasnya. Aku hanya menunduk. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku resah. Mungkinkah aku risau karena Kise belum datang?

Musik dimainkan. _The Blue Danube_ yang klasik memenuhi udara. Tangan Seijuurou-nii terulur, "Dansa, _Hime_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menerimanya dan kami mulai berdansa—tapi pikiranku kosong.

_Aku tidak melihat Kise di mana pun._

* * *

Lagu _The Blue Danube_ selesai dan kami mengakhiri acara dansa pertama. Saat aku dan Seijuurou-nii melangkah kembali ke kursi untuk beristirahat sejenak…

… aku menangkap sebuah siluet wajah yang sangat kukenal.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku bahkan tak mendengarkan panggilan Seijuurou-nii-sama. Yang kulakukan hanya terus berjalan ke arahnya…

Seperti mimpi saja.

"Kise-senpai."

Ia terkejut.

"_Akashi-san_!"

* * *

**Huahaha, selesai juga akhirnya. Sempat2nya Ai buat pas Ujian Sekolah #ditimpukguru**

**Maaf kalo lama terbit ya. Ai sedang sibuk karena sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional dan Ai jamin kalian gak akan bertemu dengan Ai sebulan ini.**

**Betewe, bagaimana kesan kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya. Maklum gaya bahasa Ai ini agak… mmh, aneh, hehe.**

**See ya next chapter! Cherioooo~~**


End file.
